Conventionally, a navigation apparatus for guiding a route to a destination has been widely used. For example, in a case where the navigation apparatus has detected a traffic jam on the route to be driven when the route is guided, there is a technique for re-searching and indicating a new route which avoids the traffic jam in Patent Document 1. Also, when the user drives an area, where the user knows well about a road condition, such as an area around user's house, it is possible that the indication of the new route is not necessary for the user. Therefore, in Patent Document 2, the indication of the new route is limited, for example, when the user can find a way to avoid the traffic jam without the indication of the new route.